


The Satan Manor

by Alois_Zirconia



Series: Complete Alois Zirconia Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-Existent Time, Runes, Telepathy, Travel, manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Zirconia/pseuds/Alois_Zirconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take a trip to Satan Manor, and Lily gets some information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satan Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This one explains a bit, and again, you'll have to excuse my horrid writing, as I am not experienced. At least my grammar is correct. ...Right?

We arrived with a dark ' _Clank_ ' as if something really heavy and really big had dropped onto a stone floor. But the sound was a bit muffled. A bit muffled indeed. I took a look around. We were in a dark hallway, and a really long one too, it seemed. The mysterious hallway was candlelit by a few baroque wall candleholders every other door or so. The doors were black, the French patterned walls were black, and the marble floor was black.

And the air was very... **Thick**. It felt like I was breathing in water, but my brain was telling me it was air. If that makes any sense.

I poked Alois on the shoulder, as he was having another silently spoken conversation with Lucifer. He turned around and looked at me curiously. I pointed against my throat, and mimed a few words to show him I couldn't speak. He nodded, and turned to Lucifer, who rolled his eyes and and started walking down the mystical hallway. Oh, The Hallway of Mysteries! I'll call it that from now on.

Alois turned around and took my hand with a gentle smile. Then he started dragging me after him. I found this very helpful, as it felt like I was walking in water because of the thickness of the air. We walked -or was dragged- for a couple of minutes. Then we came to a door that was a bit different than the others.

This door was more of a vivid black, and also had a thicker frame. Another difference was that the door handle wasn't a door handle, but a doorknob. And the lock on this door also seemed sturdier, as if trapping a beast, aka. Lucifer. Lucifer touched a rune in the center of the door, and opened it. I gasped.

The room was Beautiful! And Baroque. In the center of the room was a black, baroque bed with beautiful decor carved into the head and footboard. Black sheets with the same French pattern as before accompanied the bed. The floor was covered with a jet black thick rug, which looked extremely fuzzy. There was a desk made of marble in again, baroque style. Black of course. The ceiling was pretty high up, with different runes glowing a ruby red, almost like a child's glow-in-the-dark stars.

The walls of the room were shelves on shelves of books. Large books bigger than your average desk, weird books wrapped in foreign materials, dusty books that looked like they were ready to crumble like pastries. However, there were no small or bright books. And certainly no white books. "No white?", I asked no one in particular. Lucifer chuckled. "You didn't tell her?" I frowned. I could speak. Maybe it had something to do with the air in the room. "Tell me what?" Another chuckle from Lucifer. We walked into the room, Lucifer waving a hand and using his aura -still not sure if he had that- to drag a couple of chairs over to the desk. I followed them to the desk, taking a seat and looking at the sketches and thick books lying there.

"White is forbidden," Alois cut in. "Bright colors also." Oh. Lucifer, the son of Chrollo, heir to the throne. Like, the next Devil. Eeeeviiil. I mentally slapped myself. Duh.

"But, I guess it's like forbidden to wear white then?" Alois nodded. "A little Blood Red and sometimes Dark Blue are allowed, but no white." He bit his lower lip, making my butterflies go wild. "It would be like arriving at the Queen's ball naked. You would be arrested and thrown out, at the same time as ruining your public image. There would be a whole lot of gossip." He seemed to have something more to say, but caught himself, and glanced at Lucifer. They were talking silently again. With their eyes. Great.

I waited patiently. Finally Lucifer gave a nod, and Alois continued. "But there is one event..." He looked deep in thought for a minute. "At The Chosen Daughter's sixteenth birthday, where they are officially a couple, the ballroom is decorated with white roses. They are dipped in virgin or child blood, to mock the angels, kinda like saying: "Hey! Your 'perfect world' is corrupted! We are still here, and we're **evil** , look what we did to your roses! We decided to be _extra nice_ and add some pure blood, whaddya' think?"

Lucifer chuckled, and added, "You forgot the 'Fuck you!' part." Alois tilted his head in confirmation, not bothering to say it. Or maybe because it contained a swear word. Whatever.

"What's this?" I said, pointing at the sketches. They were of different symbols, probably runes. The thick books also contained runes and some text, but they were written in a language i had never seen before. It looked like decorative swirls, like Arabic of some sort, but it was more...detailed. "My studies. The language is Death's Speak, before you ask." I nodded absently. The runes seemed to glow or something, less than the ones carved in the ceiling, but still. And they glowed red too. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts as a startling one came to mind.

"I thought your blood was black?" Lucifer broke off the - silent - conversation, looked at me, pointed to a knife on the table, and then at Alois. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't stupid. "You let him have your blood?" i asked, irritated. He sat down next to me with a frown. "Now remember, Lily, it isn't such a big deal. I let him have _this blood_ , not _my_ blood." I kicked him in the shin for good measure, then promptly ignored him and went back to studying the runes. If that was how he wanted it, he was getting the silent treatment.

_________________________________________________

 

We left a couple of minutes, days or weeks later. Time didn't work the same there, so you didn't need sleep. You also didn't notice time, cause it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," i said finally, quietly as we stopped in his garden for Perisha to check us for entry. "For what?" he said, frowning, while his handsome face looked up from petting Perisha. "You saved me from Jonathan, bought me a house, helped me, _cared for me_ , and I'm still fussy about your choices."

He merely smiled, and took my hand.

Idiot.


End file.
